Werewolf
by LoupGarouAngel
Summary: Clark gets turned into a whole new breed of hero when a wolf bite infects him with a very odd virus.
1. Chapter 1

"Geez Clark, by the look on your face it looks as if I'm dragging you to a pit full of Kryptonite." Chloe sat in Clarks truck going through her papers on the Zoo research, she was doing a story for The Daily Planet on the wolf pack that had been through the last meteroshower in Smallville, the zoo had been destroyed a year ago and they were the only thing that remained. The story was to focus on how the animals had over come darkness and such, Chloe would have rather done the story on the murders occurring in Metropolis but this was as far as the basement would take her for now.

"I'm sorry, I just never really liked the zoo, not my thing."

"Well, I would be going buy myself but my car is dead, and Jimmy is out of town, so once again your my life saver. And isn't fun to be saving me in a non-violent and deathful way?" She smirked at him and got the same in return before returning to her papers. Clark sighed as he pulled the red truck into the very crowded Metropolis Zoo and parked it.

"Were here."

"I know,you can barely contain you excitement."

Clark and Chloe looked at all the caged as they passed them by.,Chloe was writing down everything the zookeeper had to say about the wolves as he lead them toward their pen.

"They were born in captivity and are extremely well behaved, they were even found protecting the injured zoo keeper in Smallville. Just wonderful animals that are completely misunderstood."

He was a red headed man that was mostly balding, his glasses were thick just like the layer of sweat that made him shine in a very unattractive way.He looked as if he ad been reduced to this job after years of in the field experiments and research,judging by the scars along his arms.

"Have any of these wolves suffered any trauma after the whole accident and transfer?"Chloe asked with real curiosity, she wanted to find out if they had in any way been affected my the meteors.

"They were more timid the first few years, but they are just fine now." He smiled as they approached the pen and waved at them casually.

"Heres your story."

Chloe and Clark observed them silently while the hustle and bustle of the crowd swarmed around them.The pack consisted of five timber wolves, all but one sporting a silvery mixed coat and the other completely white.

"Would you like to go in and see them?" he said politely.

"Sure!"Chloe said smiling, she could now get pictures to go with her story, Clark raised his eyebrows in surprise but shrugged and followed them in.

"The white one is the alpha female,her name is Lou,beautiful isn't she?"

Chloe snapped away while Clark hung in the back watching the zookeeper kneel by Lou for a photo opp.

"Clark, why don't you get in there to show that they are friendly to everyone?"Chloe said with a sarcastic smirk,he glared and tightened his lips. The zookeeper stepped away from the wolf and turned to Clark.

"She is real friendly, just don't do anything to upset her and you'll be just fine!"

"Umm, ok..." Clark approached the wolf whispering quietly and calmly to keep her still. She stared up at him with curiosity but wagged her tail all the same. He kneeled slowly next to her and rested a hand on her soft white fur, Clark was cheering up as he realized just how cool it was to be hanging out with this wolf. She put her muzzle under his other hand and then put it in her mouth. Clark was about to snap back when he realized it wasn't an aggressive manner, but protective.

"She must really like you kid, that is a sign of acceptance to the pack."The zookeeper seemed almost jealous, Clark looked in his eyes and saw it. He turned too Chloe and started talking more about the wolves.Clark felt a slight poke and looked to see the wolf still had his hand in-between its jaws, and it had ever so slightly broke the skin...


	2. Chapter 2

Clark narrowed his eyes as he looked to his hand, there was only a little blood and he had felt the wolfs teeth pierce his skin. He looked at the her again and she met his eyes, he felt something course through him at that moment unlike anything he had ever experienced, like a feeling of great excitement mixed with horrible dread all mixed into one. Primal instincts and power swarmed his mind and for a moment he was blinded by it, and swallowed in the wolfs deep stare. The wolf broke her stare after what felt like a life time, turning away she returned to her pack and left Clark kneeling next to nothing.

"I felt her bite me, how is that possible?"

"Clark? Earth to Clark?" Chloe called him from the fence and waved attempting to get his attention. He shook his head and looked up at her and quickly put on a fake smile.

"Just, observing their beauty." He said while rising to his feet, he brushed off the dirt and took one last look before returning to the gate.

"Well thank you greatly for the amazing tour, Mr…?" Chloe paused and arched one eyebrow in confusion. He let out a soft chuckle and grinned widely as he spoke.

"Mr. Parsons, please call me Jack though! And it was my pleasure to give you two this tour, I love these creatures so much sometimes I just wish I could be one."

Clark drove home in silence debating whether or not to tell Chloe what had happened. The bite had already closed, but how had it happened in the first place? He did not feel as if he was near kryptonite, so how? Chloe made small talk but mainly worked on her story and getting it finished, as Clark pulled up to the Talon he decided he had to tell her, maybe she had an explanation.

"Chloe, today when I was petting that wolf it bit me and actually pierced the skin."

Chloe stopped in mid writing and turned to Clark with a look of worry.

"I thought that isn't possible?" she asked curiously.

"I thought so too, and not only that but I felt something go through me, something powerful and primal almost, just different." He shrugged and sighed.

"Well, compared to the rest of your life it isn't to bad." She opened the door and got out grabbing her things and slammed it shut. She rested on the open window for a moment and spoke in a sarcastic tone that Clark had come to know oh so well.

"Who knows, maybe you'll turn all fanged and furry under the next full moon." She winked and walked away without another word. Clark just smirked at the silliness of such an idea.


	3. Chapter 3

Clark drove home making a list of all the chores he had to do, after he ate something though. An odd hunger gnawed at his gut, like he hadn't eaten in weeks and was in desperate need of food. He pulled the truck up and quickly killed the engine, heading toward the house he got a whiff off a roast beef slow cooking and put on the super speed to grab some.

He came in and found a note neatly written in cursive from his mom.

"Clark,

I have meetings in Metropolis this weekend and won't be back until Monday morning, sorry.

Love,

Mom"

Clark quickly read it and noted he'd be alone again this weekend. Shrugging he headed toward the slow cooker and open it to find a large roast within' that was only slightly cooked. His nostrils flared as the scent of meat hit him and saliva soaked his mouth, a primal instinct coursed through him yet again and he lost any thoughts of control, he quickly grabbed it and started eating it. The inside was almost completely raw but made it taste that much better; he wolfed it down in less then five minutes and began licking the blood off his hands when he was finished. He stopped in mid motion and looked around in confusion.

"What am I DOING?!"

He quickly wiped his hands on his jacket and looked around again. It was as if his mind had just gone completely blank and he suddenly popped back into his head to find he was eating like an animal. Swallowing hard and thinking back to the wolf bite he headed outside, he needed to get fresh air he decided, just cooped up to long.

He went out the back door and head toward the barn at a quick pace. He was glad he had eaten, a new found energy burst through his veins and he felt like he could do twice what he could normally do. The worry faded and he grinned as he super sped through the usual farm tasks, everything went by even faster then usual and he finished everything in less then five minutes. He stopped and frowned, he still had all this energy and nothing to do with it.

He looked around and started to notice that his sense of smell was amazingly strong today, he could smell the inside of the house like warm apple pie cooking, the scent of the fields and woods were strong as well.

He narrowed his brow in confusion, "could it be a new power taking affect, or something else? How could this be happening? What the heic is going on?!"

A growl rumbled deep in his chest as his anger rose, a growl that was more animal like then human. He quickly stopped and looked around as if it wasn't him that had growled, but something else. Clark clenched his jaw and headed for the loft, he needed to stop, relax and figure this out. He climbed the stairs and flopped down on the couch, he kicked off his shoes and threw his coat to the floor. He crossed his arms and began to decipher all the information he had. The wolves had been in the last meteor shower, was it somehow possible for them to be carrying meteor rock in their blood system and carry no affects? Or maybe the affects were carried out in the bite, it would explain his recent behavior. Clarks energy dwindled as he sat on the couch going over theories in his head, he began to tire and he laid down to take a nap. As he drifted to sleep he subconsciously curled into a tight ball, much like a dog in their bed…


	4. Chapter 4

Chloe sat at her laptop clicking away at her story on the wolves, it was her final draft and she would have to be running it to the Daily Planet soon. She found it interesting however, that LuthorCorp had eagerly offered to transfer the wolves from Smallville too Metropolis, had even had the top vets check and analyze them. Chloe added only the minor details of this, but she knew Lex had only done this to find out all he could about how the meteors affected them. Sighing with relief she finished her last sentence, hit the print button and gathered her coat and keys. She grabbed her story and headed for Metropolis.

Clark awoke slowly, inhaling deeply while stretching out, he slowly opened his eyes and saw it was twilight and the loft had grown dark. Clark shot up and looked around wildly as he realized that he was seeing in the dark, the colors were less vibrant and it was somewhat fuzzy but it was as light as day to him. He ran to the window and gazed over the fields in awe, it was as if someone had turned up the moonlight a couple notches. The world was still darker shades but he could see every detail that was possible during the day. He combed a nervous hand through his hair in confusion then took another look out the window.

"I need to talk to Chloe, this is NOT normal… Even for an intergalactic traveler from a distant galaxy."

Returning to were his clothes lay, he put his shoes and coat back on then super sped it to Chloe's apartment.

Clark arrived at The Talon to find nobody around, it was after eleven so it was all closed up for the night except to the residents upstairs. Clark climbed the stairs listening for any sign of other people.

"Lois?! You here?! Chloe?!"

Nobody responded and he debated about forgetting all of this until morning. Sighing, he decided to wait up for Chloe, it was pretty urgent and couldn't wait until morning. He opened the door and let himself in the small apartment. She was in Metropolis and would be back soon, no use in going down then coming back. He sat on the couch and pulled out his cell phone, he called Chloe and left her a message that he was waiting up for her and needed to talk to her as quickly as possible, that something weirder then weird was going on with him.

Clark set his phone down and started pacing the room back and forth. He felt hot and sweat began to glisten on his face, he wiped it off with his sleeve and became more nervous as he realized that he never sweats. He inhaled deeply and his breath caught in his throat as excruciating pain shot through his spine.

"Ahhh!"

He yelled in pain and fell to the floor as if he had just been shot with Kryptonite. The pain grew and spread throughout his entire body, swallowing him into a state of curses and immobility. Clark panted heavily as his body began to heat up and tingle, he rolled onto his back and lifted a hand to his face to find his veins rising to the surface. Suddenly his hand cracked and a new pain was introduced as he saw it begin to shape and reform, he felt this starting to occur in all his bones and muscles. His muscles grew larger, his feet lengthened, his hands formed into a paw like structure. His eyes were wide in shock as he yelled in agony.

"What is happening?!"

He wanted to scream, but with a crack a muzzle emerged from his face and his ears tipped and slid to the top of his head. Clark felt a itchiness all over and then a thick, dark brown fur began sprouting from every pore. His voice lowered and his yells became deep thunderous roars, his face became that of a wolf with startling green eyes that he bore while human. His nails thickened and sharpened until they were dagger like claws, the skin on his palms and fingers thickened and blackened into wolf like pads as the few last details completed themselves. Where the simple farm boy Clark Kent had been laying now lied a huge trembling werewolf.

His legs were digit grade like a wolfs, but much more muscular in the calf and thigh region. His chest, abs and arms remained mostly human looking, although his arms were now a tad longer so he could easily walk on all fours if needed. His neck was thicker with muscles and fur, a thick chocolate colored mane covered it along with his back, chest and head. His head looked exactly like a wolfs, it bore no resemblance to his human face except his eyes remained a stunning green.

Clark was dazed and confused as his body pulsed with pain; it was slowly fading away as his mind cleared. He struggled to get up and looked down at his new paws in shock, his fingers were stubbier but an opposable thumb remained and all were equipped with long, thick black claws. He stood and looked down at his new self; he saw giant paws below him with a new set of legs and a much more muscular body. He felt something brush the back of his leg and he whipped around to see what it was to find nothing was there, and then closing his eyes and sighing, he looked at his butt. A fluffy new tail greeted his vision. He looked around and saw the room seemed much smaller, he raised his head to see how tall he was, only to bash his muzzle on the ceiling. Growling he fell to all fours and found it amazingly more comfortable then imaginable.

"Ok, I have been turned into a werewolf, don't know how to change back, or if I ever will, have to stay in control...have to stay in control…I'm hungry."

Clarks thoughts were mixed with the deep instinct of the wolf trying to climb to the surface, it wanted to run through the forest, hunt prey and be out in the wild. Clark pushed this all away, but was finding it amazingly hard to do. He sniffed the air and was greeted with a million different scents, the wolf instincts allowed him to sort them out no problem though. He walked towards the fridge and was amazed at how his new body felt, it was if he were liquid steel, balance, strength, agility, speed and power were all waiting under his fur.

He came to the fridge and sat down.

"How to open it, without breaking it…"

He put his muzzle on the edge of the door and lightly pushed to have the door swing open. Grinning in victory he began to sniff at all the foods, knocking most of the contents out of the fridge and onto the floor.

"I'll get Chloe groceries, but I have to eat! Something tells me if I don't a may wind up doing something unforgivable."

The instincts tugged at his mind, trying desperately to pull him away from these city limits. He couldn't though, he kept Chloe in mind and how he had to get her to change him back, he concentrated and blocked all the other thoughts from taking over.

He was having no luck finding any meat in the fridge, with a growl he decided to try the freezer. Opening it with his muzzle once again he found some frozen ground meat; quickly he picked it up with his mouth, tore the package off and tried eating it. He found it insanely dissatisfying being frozen and hard, so he set it on the floor.

"I wonder…"

He thought and then concentrated and two beams of heat radiated from his eyes and thawed the delicious meat. Hungrily he began to gobble it up, and then he heard a door open…


	5. Chapter 5

Clark swung around snarling, the instinct had swept him so quickly he had no time to stop it. Chloe gasped and jumped back in surprise and her eyes were wide in fear, she pressed against the closed door frozen in fear. Clark struggled to regain control and the growl faded from his throat, his expression softened and turned one of fear. He laid his ears back softly and made an apologetic face, then whined softly at Chloe. She was clinging to the wall and gasping for air, the scent of fear rolled off of her and the sound of her heart beat pounded in his ears.

"Nice wolffy, lets just stay calm and stay still." Chloe inched cautiously toward Clark, keeping her motions slow and easy.

"She doesn't realize it's me, how can I show her?" Clark thought quickly and whined at Chloe again. He lay down to show her he wasn't going to go after her, softly whined again and wagged his tail.

"Good boy, just stay calm, nobody is going to hurt you."

Chloe whispered as she kneeled down next to him. Clark looked into her eyes, pleading that she would recognize him and he wouldn't have to scare her more by using his other powers. Her brow knit together in contemplation as she looked deeply into his eyes, then her jaw fell and her eyes widened,

"Clark?" she whispered it slowly and in shock.

His ears flew forward and he barked once in a way of saying "Yes!"

"Ok, I was kidding about the fanged and furry thing, what the hell happened to you?!" she stood up and looked down at him. He looked away in embarrassment, he didn't know what happened to him and how it had, and that's why he came to her. She studied him laying there, it was still slightly Clark but then something incredibly new and amazing, she wondered how tall he was standing, and he was incredibly huge just laying there. Clark looked at her again and as if reading her mind began to stand up, first on all fours at which he was almost eye level with her then onto just his two massive paws, at which the tips of his ears brushed the ceiling. A look of shock washed over her as he stood in front of her, he looked down at her with an expression that said "Help me!", she looked away and sighed.

"Your not going to like what I tell you, so if you find yourself getting angry, please xit the room."

She looked up at him again and put her hands on her hips in somewhat annoyance.

"First you will need to come back down here, and by the way, what'd you do to my fridge?!"

She had looked over at it and saw all its contents on the floor. He fell back on all fours and looked at it as well, shrugging he pleaded for her to tell him what she had found. She looked back to him and took a step back.

"Luthorcorp transferred the wolves from Smallville to Metropolis, in the midst of that he had some scientist and vets check them out. Now I need to hack into the files and see what they came up with, but I'm pretty sure that they were looking for any traces of meteor rock in the system and to see if they showed any signs of mutations. I'm going to take a wild stab in the dark here and say it has somehow altered there enzymes but whatever it is lays dormant until it is exposed to another organism. What I don't understand is, you usually go unaffected by things like this, so why this one?"

She fell silent and retreated in her deep thoughts. Clark took all this in and let out a low rumbling growl, this was all Lexs fault, always screwing up peoples lives for his own greed. Chloe snapped out of her thoughts at the noise and looked at Clark in concern, he looked at her and relaxed again, he could never hurt her, no matter how angry. He whined softly and she smiled lightly, she stepped toward him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Everything will be ok Clark, we'll get through this."

He looked up at her with puppy dog eyes and she let out a laugh, she wrapped her arms around his manned neck in an awkward human, werewolf hug. He sighed and relaxed, he couldn't have asked for a better friend.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone, thanks for all the awesome reviews!I'm really glad your enjoying the story, I think that this is the point in which it just begins to get really good...Please don't be afraid to give any criticisim, i'm trying to improve my writing as best as I can, so let me know what you think!Thanks!

The first thing Clark noticed when he woke up was how sore his back was, and how he was on a floor. Snapping awake he looked around to find he was in Chloes apartment, on the floor, with a blanket covering his nudity. The memories seeped slowly into his mind like an unreal dream he had just had, but he knew it was no dream, he could feel the beast within himself awaiting to be let loose again. The last thing he remember was laying down around four in the morning while watching Chloe hack away, trying to find out what Luthorcorp knew.

"Morning sunshine."

Chloe stepped out of the kitchen holding a cup of coffee and a bag full of clothes.

"I ran over to your house this morning and grabbed you some clothes, considering you kinda…grew out of the ones from yesterday."

A smile lit up her face as she saw him sigh in relief.

"What would I do without you Chloe?"

"Be nude apparently, anyhow I have some fun LuthorCorp fun facts to share so go get ready."

She turned around and started making some toast, Clark glanced at the clock and saw it was ten a.m.

"When did I…umm change back?" He said sounding embarrassed about the whole thing, he wrapped the blanket around his waist and rose to grab his clothes and change.

"Around eight, I wanted to wait until you changed back so you didn't wake up alone, thought it could have ended badly." She said grabbing some more bread, she turned to him and showed them to him in an offering way.

"I'm gonna have to pass, seems while I have this whole, ummm issue going on, all I want is meat." He turned and headed toward the bathroom.

"Yeah, could have told you that from the way you cleaned out my freezer last night!" She yelled after him and he slouched in remembrance and embarrassment, he turned and shrugged at her then closed the bathroom door behind himself.

"So, what do we know about the involvedness of LuthorCorp?" he yelled from the small room while pulling on his jeans.

"My theory on the issue was amazingly close to what I found out, the blood cells of the wolves were altered but not enough to physically or mentally change them, however when one of the workers got bit he started having odd behavior that was identical to yours. Luthorcorp employees that were part of the project quickly figured out their little wolves did carry something spectacular, enhanced senses, speed, strength and agility with the only side affects of increased appetite and anger outbreaks. Then twelve hours after the bite he pulled an Eddie and changed into a wolf-human hybrid, only not nearly as nice as you Clark. During the testing he was kept in a confined room with three other scientists, they stayed and observed the change while he was in restraints built for a grizzly bear, only apparently a werewolf is much stronger then a grizzly. After breaking loose he proceeded to kill the three other scientists, security killed him before he got to anybody else…"

Chloe fell silent and she bit her lip in worry.

Clark had walked out and was now leaning on the table listening, a somber look crossed his face as he realized that what had happened to this guy, may happen to him.

"Luthorcorp report then said that the wolves returned to normal so they turned them back over to the zoo, minus the one who did the biting. I think the zookeeper knew more then he was telling, so I was thinking we could go for a second, more accurate interview."

She looked at Clark and found he was looking off in the distance, thinking of all the worst possible things that could happen while being that thing he had become.

"Chloe, you should go, but I can't be trusted." he said softly while turning away from Chloes gaze. She walked around the table and in front of him, she laid a hand on his shoulder and blocked him from exiting.

"Clark, last night you were like a giant puppy, you did nothing to even try and harm me! How can you say you can't be trusted?!"

"Because I was holding myself back Chloe, and it took all of my power to do that. All I wanted to do was jump out that window and go hunt, but you kept me here." He growled in anger, rolling his eyes at himself because all he was trying to do was sigh. Clark looked at her with wide eyes and an expression saying, _"See, I told you!"_

"Your fine, if there is anybody that can control this it's you Clark, I mean for how many years have you been able to control all your abilities and not use them for evil?"

She looked him in the eye and he went to object.

"Don't want to hear it, your coming with me. Besides you know if you don't somebody will try and kill me."

With that she grabbed her keys and Clarks arm to drag him to Metropolis once again.

Chloe pulled into the apartment building parking lot and was stunned at how expensive everything was.

"Seems he has been saving a while." She said turning to a very edgy Clark. He had been twitchy and growly the whole ride and Chloe had felt like she did have an animal in the car. Plus there was the stopping three times for burgers, at each place ordering about ten only to have Clark quickly scarf them don, and so Chloe had quickly lost her appetite.

He looked to the building and nodded, then quickly got out and began sniffin the air.

"Clark, what are doing?" Chloe got out as well and stared at her friend in bewilderment.

"I smell human blood and another…like me." He looked at her with worry then began to sniff the air again and following were the scent had come from. Her jaw hung open in surprise and all she could do was follow. She noticed that even his movement had changed, become more swift and silent, he stalked forward like a hunter on the move. "_Well, I guess that IS what he's doing_" she thought, Clark cam to an abrupt stop and she almost ran into him.

"Wha" she couldn't finish her sentence because Clark cut her off with a deep growl.

She looked past him and saw about a hundred feet away a wolf like creature was hunched over a body, its head snapped up and a roar echoed through the ally they now stood in.

"Chloe, run."Clark said in a voice much deeper then his own, she quickly turned around and began running.

Clark couldn't believe the rush of anger he felt boiling under his skin. He was already agitated from having to sit in a car for so long, and now there was another wolf that had killed somebody. He didn't even hold it back anymore, the beast roared and he told Chloe to run, once she had reached the end of the ally he roared back and tore off his coat. "No, don't change! Not now!" he tried so hard to contain it, but the scent of another beast disturbed him to the point in which he couldn't contain it. He cringed ready for the excruciating pain as he let go, let the change come. He was surprised when it washed over him quicker then he thought possible, in two blinks he stood on the slick pavement a giant werewolf. Clark dropped to all fours and began stalking toward the other wolf, growling and snarling. The other wolf seemed baffled that another like him had just shown up for a fight, but accepted the challenge with a deep roar. Clark realized the wolf had a flaming red coat, and was much smaller then himself, scars covered its forearms, the zookeeper. The other wolf lunged at him without warning and grabbed the scruff of his neck and pulled Clark to the ground. He was stunned to find the teeth sunk through his fur and into his skin, the other wolf released and went to go for Clarks throat but he super sped behind him and grabbed him by the middle and threw him down the ally at full strength. He had no sympathy for this guy, he had just killed an innocent person and Clark was going to unleash a beast on him for it. He sped down the ally and grabbed the other wolf by his throat and raised him up in the air with a deathly grip. The other wolf squirmed and tore at Clarks arms with his claws, he gasped for breath and Clark roared in pure rage, about to cut the life from him.

Chloe watched in shock as Clark rapidly changed from the guy she had come to know and love into a towering and terrifying beast. The fight went by so fast that before she knew it Clark was holding the other wolf many feet above the ground, taking away his oxygen intake. "Clark can't do this, he will never be able to live with himself…" she thought, even though the other beast had killed someone Clark had never killed someone with his bare hands and she didn't want to him to start now.

"Clark! Clark, stop!"

She ran out from her hiding place and stopped a few feet away from him, and never in her life had she feared a friend as much as she did now. Rage had Clarks eyes glazed over and his wolf face contorted in a deathly snarl.

"Please Clark, you won't be able to live with yourself, let go Clark." She said in the calmest voice she could manage, which wasn't calm at all.

Clark faintly heard Chloe call, then he heard her speak softly to him and the words hit his mind like an electric shock. _"I can't kill him." _The thought struck him and he dropped the wolf without another thought. He gasped for air like he had been holding his breath for eternity and turned to face Chloe, he looked to her and she nodded.

The other wolf stirred from its unconsciousness and Clark quickly grabbed him before he could move, he let out a low warning growl and the zookeeper whined in submission. Chloe moved closer and Clark looked up to her waiting for further instructions, she crossed her arms and looked the other wolf in the eyes.

"Change back or you'll be dead before you can even think about running." The wolf glared then slowly nodded, he closed his eyes and Clark felt him whither away beneath his grip. Clark released him and stood guard, waiting for what he had to say.

"I'm guessing you knew your wolves were pretty darn special, huh?"Chloe asked

throwing the man a blanket.

"I knew that since they were studied by Luthorcorp they had to be, one shot of their blood into my own and I found myself living."

"You mean killing."

"You wouldn't understand, the hunger and the rage is uncontrolabe, the one downfall to this perfect life." He grinned and Chloe noticed how wolfish it was even as a human.

Clark released a growl and the man turned to face him.

"I don't know how you can control it, but don't worry you'll be killing little miss blondie here before you can say woof." He cracked at his own joke then turned back to Chloe.

"And what do you think your going to do with me, considering this boy doesn't have the guts to kill?"

"Calling an enemy to deal with an enemy."


	7. Chapter 7

Lex Luthor swirled the brandy slowly around his gold rimmed cup, Lana was out shopping and he was home alone with nothing to do.

"_Shocking, usually I'm getting ridiculed for some crime, nice to have a break."_ With that thought he smirked a bit and raised his glass in a cheer, just as he put the gold rim to his lips the phone rang. Sighing he grabbed it in annoyance, but kept a professional tone all the same.

"Hello?"

"Hey Lex, it's Chloe. I have found myself in a situation that has to do with one of LuthorCorps previous projects. Has to do with some very meteor infected wolves turning people into monsters?"

"Chloe, I assure you that these wolves never turned people into monsters, and that project was taken care of, the wolves just had some meteor rock in their system and we cleared it up. I wasn't trying to do anything evil, even if you and Clark want to believe that."

Chloe sighed on the other side, reading straight through his lies.

"Look Lex, you may want to cover your ass, but I have a dead girl down here and she was killed by the zookeeper that takes care of those wolves, and he wasn't quite himself when he did it."She said with clear anger in her voice.

Lex was silent as he thought back to project Loup Garou, he was told the wolves were completely clear, and the one who had bit Al Gregger had been destroyed. He clenched his jaw realizing that a mistake could have been made, someone would be fired for sure when he got this sorted out.

"Where are you at?"

"Metropolis, Dog Lane Apartments."

"I'll be done within' the hour."

Apparently he's ridiculing wasn't over just yet.

Chloe snapped her phone shut and looked over to Clark, who was standing like a big awkward dog in the middle of the ally.

"He'll be down within' the hour, Clark you watch him until they get here, then high speed your tail out of here."

Clark nodded his giant wolf head, he had attempted changing back but had no success, the zookeeper said in the beginning you can't change at will, only at night and your body had a biological clock that kept you in it for eight hours or so.

Clark was unsure about how he felt on the whole situation, he didn't want to hand the guy over to Lex, but he couldn't give him to the authorities in fear of the fact that he would probably kill them. Clark paced the ally, never in his life had he felt so confined and had such an urge to run, to be free of this concrete jungle that surrounded him. The zookeeper looked to him and studied him with a glare.

"I really have no idea how your friend here is able to control the beast, but he'll be snapping anytime, so I suggest ya clear out while you can." He turned to Chloe and smirked at the idea. Chloe crossed her arms and glared at the man.

"Clark can control himself, he happens to have a conscious, unlike some things."

The man just let out a bark like laugh and lit a cigarette. This wasn't the same man that had led them through the zoo, no this was the true monster he was and it couldn't have just been the bite that made him this way. Clark perked his ears forward as he heard a car pull into the parking lot, followed by ten others. He let out a brief bark to warn Chloe, she turned and saw Lex get out of his limo and stroll toward them with Clark hiding as best as he could.

"Chloe, where is this monster you speak of?!" he asked in a tone off annoyance, like he didn't believe her about the whole matter.

Clark let out a brief growl, the anger from Lexs scent made his vision blur and his muscles tense. Chloe sent him a worried look but he just kept glaring, nodded her head for him to get gone, to go back home and wait for her there. He nodded and took off at super speed before anyone could see.

"Right here, Lex." She grabbed the zookeepers arm and hauled him to his feet, he let out a slight growl but had not realized that Clark was gone, so he played nice. Lex studied the man with a disgusted look then looked down the ally to see the body of the girl.

"You'll be coming with us sir, I assure you we will inject you with the cure as soon as possible and lift this burden from you."

"Wait, who said I wanted to be cured, n I thought I was just goin' to be studied or something?" The man was clearly becoming angry and had come to the realization that Clark was gone. He raised a hand at Lex.

"Nobody is taking my gift away!" He swung and then got shot by a tranquilizer before he made contact, his body hit the pavement and five men in all black came and carried him to the van. Chloe watched all this unfold in somewhat surprise, but then again she had seen worse and weirder.

"Chloe, how did you find out about project Loup Garou?" Lex asked, still clearly annoyed.

"After a friend of mine got bit and we needed answers." She clenched her jaw and prayed Lex wouldn't figure out it was Clark. Lex had a look of surprise on his face, then for an instant it turned to worry.

"Is it Clark?"

"No."

The expression hardened into annoyance because he guessed she was lieing.

"You aid you can cure him, is that true?" Chloe stepped closer so she could hear over the noise of the crew around them.

"After our employee was killed we figured that we needed a cure in case something like this were to happen again. Have you ever heard of the Beast of Gevaudan?" Lex had began walking toward the body of the dead girl and Chloe slowly followed.

"No, can't say I'm up to date on my French history."

"In 1764 killings began in the whole Haute Loire region of southern France, it was said to be the work of a devil like creature with a wolf head and legs, but a mans body. The beast brutally and savagely killed for the next three years, men shot it and it failed to fall. Then in a desperate attempt to save his people, Antoine Chastel went out hunting with his friends, as they traveled into the creatures forest fear didn't grip his heart like most for he had one thing they had always failed to bring, a silver bullet. As he sat waiting for hours until it finally came, and what he saw shock and terrified him. The beast stood eight feet tall on two legs, it had a wolfs head, legs and tail but a mans body and arms, he took aim and pierced its heart with the silver bullet. After finding this work we began mixing silver and refined meteor rock with the wolves blood and the mutations that they carried disappeared."

Lex stopped a few feet from the body and Chloe looked him in the eyes.

"Lex, I need this cure."

"It is up in the Smallville lab, but if your friend has this I can't imagine he's just sitting and listening like a good dog. Chloe, your in real danger, you need to turn this person over to us."

"Somehow my friend is able to keep his conscious mind while in wolf form, I'll be stopping by tomorrow to pick it up."She went to walk away and Lex grabbed her arm, making her stop and glare back.

"Chloe, I need to have this person in the lab to give the cure, the shot needs to be right in the heart, if missed it could kill them."

Chloe bit her lip and then looked to Lex with a raised eyebrow.

"I'll take my chances."

Clark had never felt so free in his entire life. He raced through the woods not quite at super speed because he wanted so badly to enjoy them because here he was calm, free and happy. He pulled to a stop and found he was behind his house, but he didn't want to go home, no not yet. He put his muzzle to the wind and picked up the scent of a deer not to far off, his mind of human thoughts faded away as the mind of the wolf barged in with deep instincts and hunger. Stalking forward he felt the power of his body, the beauty of it and how good it really felt. His tail twitched as a meadow came into view and under the moonlight a three deer stood eating away, unaware of the danger they were in. He lowered his head and began the silent walk toward his prey, he could have easily taken them down with his super speed, but the pure thrill and rush of the hunt made his heart pound and adrenaline rush. He stopped, the large amount of distance had been closed and it was time for the sprint that would determine who lived and who ate. He twitched an ear back, then both forward, his took and final glance around the sprinted toward the large buck, it never got to see him coming until he lunged and grabbed its neck within his powerful jaws. It twitched for a few moments but he clamped down hard and heard its neck snap easily, it layed still and he dropped it onto the dewy glass. In a frenzy of hunger he tore into and began devouring the hot raw meat, the conscious mind of Clark had faded away and the bold and demanding hunger had swarmed and conquered his mind for now. His fur shined in the moonlight like the blood spilled upon the grass, he rose his head and licked the blood from his face as he looked about. With his meal finished he laid down, the wolf was complete and happy here in the meadow with a fulfilled hunger and only nature surrounding it. He raised his head to the sky and in joy let out a long and beautiful howl that pierced the night like a knife. He looked to the moon and fell asleep with it shining upon him in its glorious light.


	8. Chapter 8

Chloe paced anxiously in the Kent house, it was 8:30 a.m. and Clark still hadn't returned home after being out all night. A million negative thoughts raced through her mind at what could have happened to him when a sudden wind rushed past her then another moment later a very disoriented Clark was beside her.

"Where the hell have you been?!" she shouted out of both shock, she never really did get over him just appearing, and relief. He knitted his eyebrows in a way she had come to see as his look before she told him something weird.

"What? What happened?"

"I… I went hunting last night and ate a whole deer, then woke up this morning in a meadow covered in blood and a really bad stomach ache."

He swallowed hard, it was as if he couldn't make it sound nice so he jus honestly blurted it out and hoped for the best. Chloe took a step back and looked at him, he did look… bigger like he had ate a lot in one sitting, she had to sustain her laughter and he looked over with a funny look on his face.

"It's not funny Chloe!"

"Pretty funny!"

"It could be a person next time."

She fell serious again and looked Clark straight in the eye.

"It won't Clark, you can control it, I have seen that in you."

He sighed then sniffed the air lightly and looked at Chloe with an odd spark in his eyes.

"You smell good."

She raised her eyebrows and looked at him oddly.

"Thanks?"

He stepped closer and she could hear him sniffing like a big dog, she rolled her eyes and walked into the living room to grab her stuff and head to the daily planet. How had these things become so incredibly normal, most people would be freaked if their friend was a werewolf, more so if they were an alien werewolf!

Clark felt and odd sensation rush through him then realized all at once why Chloe smelled so appealing, his eyes went wide and he sat down to stop himself from following her.

"Um, Chloe I think you should head out, I'm going to catch a nap then we can head out later. By the way, did you find out anything from Lex?"

"Yeah, but I need to go do some double checking and some more digging before I explain everything, I'll meet you back here tonight at six."

"We know I'm going to change again… so if you'll be needing me we need to get it done during the day."

Sighing she looked at him with a smirk.

"Actually, I may be needing your inner k-nine for this one."

He went to oppose when he heard a car pull in, he cocked his head and listened to the person get out and walk toward the house, Lois. He rolled his eyes and sighed, putting his head down on the table he realized she was the last thing he needed to deal with today.

Chloe looked at him with worry and the Lois walked in and she smirked slightly and the realization of the whole situation.

"Hey Chloe, hey Smallvile. Mind if I borrow your computer? Mine went dead and I got to get on a story about a werewolf roaming Metropolis, got a deadline ya know. Did you guys hear about the recent murders in which they said the victims were killed by amazingly huge dogs? Pretty weird huh?"

Clark and Chloe were looking at one another in deep shock, they knew the murders were caused by the Zookeeper but they really didn't need Lois digging into the current chaos.

"Um Lois, not to be rude but I don't think you can." Clark said getting up and blocking her way.

"Why not Smallville? I don't think you'll be us"

She was cut off by a small sneeze and then another.

"Is Shelvy in or something?"

"No…"

Clark grinned in realization, Lois was allergic to him! So this whole werewolf thing did have its advantages! She glared up at him and sneezed again.

"What are you smiling about? It's not funny! I need to get this done and I can't do that with a dead computer or well sneezing like crazy!"

She sneezed again and he put on a fake sad face.

"Guess you'll have to go elsewhere."

She sneezed again and let out a little yell of frustration then stormed out.

"Later Chloe, be sure to give him a beat down for me."

"Will do, see ya Lois!"

Chloe grinned and looked to Clark who was still grinning at the idea that Lois was allergic to him.

"Having fun?"

"Maybe a little."

Chloe left to go do more research and moments afterwards Clark collapsed in his bed completely exhausted. His stomach still ached and he thought he would never eat again, he had seen the deer carcass lying only feet away from him that morning. It was chewed to the bone and only a few things remained on it, the rest he had eaten completely. He knew he wasn't responsible for killing any humans, he would have scented the blood, but he still worried that he might do it if Chloe wasn't around. Was it just her that kept him under control? Or could he keep it all by himself? He lifted his head from the pillow as he thought about this idea, could he control the shifts? Or maybe shift just one part of his body? Looking at his hand he pondered the idea, he could give it a try because if he could control that then he might be able to figure out how to control everything else.

He thought about his hand changing into a paw, thought what it felt like, looked like and concentrated on it shifting. He closed his eyes and felt a rush of energy go to his hand, he waited a few moments and when he opened his eyes again it was completely changed into a paw with an opposable thumb. Gasping he nearly fell off his bed as he saw it, his arm was unchanged and yet he had a completely shifted paw. He held it up and examined it carefully. A thick chocolaty colored fur covered it along with thick black pads on the bottoms of his fingers and palm, and they were all tipped with long, black claws that could cut through anything.

He concentrated on the paw changing back, he repeated the process he used before but thought "hand" instead of "paw". He kept his eyes open this time and watched in awe as everything contorted, retreated and shrunk away until just his normal hand remained. Clark laid staring for a few moments, smiled in victory then fell into a deep sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Soft footsteps echoed down the pure white halls leading to the labs as Lex strolled the large metal door reading 33.1. Pausing he typed in the code and with a loud buzz the door clicked open, the scent of cleaner and chemicals greeted his nostrils. He stepped in and closed the door behind himself, turning he revealed a displeased face at the two scientists.

"What was the great need in which I had to come here for?" he stepped toward them and looked over the man strapped on a table with thick chains and ropes.

"Mr. Luthor, you told us to inject the subject with refined meteor rock to see if it had the same affect as in all the other test subjects, but I fear if we do this it might not be able to contain him. We are asking for your permission to move him to a much more secure area in which we can properly test him without the worry of a break out."

"Fine. Lets just move him as quick as possible, I want these results within the next two days."

Lex was about to carry on when he noticed the zookeeper, Mr.Parsons, was coming to.

"Well good morning King Lycanyn, sorry we have no humans for breakfast today but I could supply you with some of our… other choices."

Lex waved his arm at the array of shots and medical tools sitting on the medical table. The werewolves human face snarled to such a point that it could have been a wolves.

"What you are doing is much worse then what I ever did, I had no choice, it was the nature of the beast. You, your knowingly and with some zest may I add, holding me against my will and testing me like a lab rat."

"Now, now Mr. Parsons you asked for this, it was this or death considering no cell can contain you except for those made for a beast. I don't see what the problem is."

"I'd rather die then be trapped in here."

Lex smiled and drew closer to the man, he looked down at him and grabbed his chin and forced the man to look at him.

"Your not that lucky."

Before Lex could blink Mr.Parsons roared in fury as he swiftly sunk his teeth into Lexs hand, Lex snapped away and the man just roared in laughter.

"Appears your luck just ran out as well."

Lex stared down at the bite with wide eyes, he felt himself grow dizzy as his senses keened and everything hit him at once.

"Mr. Luthor? Are you ok Mr. Luthor?" The two scientists rushed up to help Lex but he shoved them away in anger.

"Mr. Luthor, we need to treat that bite, the infection is likely to take over your system in the next twelve hours…Mr. Luthor?"

Lex was breathing heavily as he stared at the floor, he felt the bloodlust, the strength, the speed and the power course through his body and swarm his mind. He felt his body begin to tingle, he looked up at the scientists and they gasped in shock, his eyes were pure yellow with small black slits.

"Too late."

He roared in pain as the tingle turned into agony and he felt his bones, muscles and skin reshaping into a new form. The scientists backed away, to scared to run, their thoughts frozen in fear. Lex had every emotion running through him, he knew what he what becoming but yet he enjoyed it, in his own sick and demented way that he would never let Lana see, he loved it. He felt his weak human jaw strengthen and elongate with sharp fangs protruding, his muscles swelled, his legs cracked and popped until they were digit grade. His skin itched like crazy as thick pure white fur covered his entire body, his felt a pain in his tail bone and then heard the cracking and knew a tail was growing. Never in his life had he felt such pain, such agony until now. His cries of pain had turned into beastly grunts and roars, and finally after what had seemed a lifetime but was truly only a few minutes, Lex laid on the ground a newly changed werewolf.

His eyes snapped open and he pushed himself onto two legs, he scanned the room with a deathly glare until his eyes fell upon the two scientists in the corner shaking in fear. A low growl escaped his throat as he heard their hearts pounding, scented the adrenaline and blood, and could almost taste the sweet meat. He fell to all fours and strolled toward them, eerily it carried the same essence as when he was human. They began to stand, try to escape, but Lex just bared his teeth in a wolfish grin and lunged.

Clark awoke in the evening feeling refreshed and energized, and yet again hungry. Sighing he stretched and yawned in a very wolf like way, but could care less anymore, he was getting used to it. His eyes fell on the reflection in the mirror and he was taken aback by his own appearance, a small scruff had covered his face and he some how looked bigger then usual. Shaking his head he went downstairs and into the kitchen, grabbing a steak from the freezer he stuck it in the microwave. He checked his phone and listened to the message from Chloe, telling him to meet her at the Luthor mansion at seven. He looked to the clock and found it was six thirty, shrugging he grabbed the raw steak from the micro, wolfed it down and headed out the back door.

The cool night air greeted his face and for once, he wanted the change. It was a beautiful full moon, a light mist settled over the fields and Clark could almost feel his paws against the dewy grass. He took one last look at the sky and then super sped toward the Luthor mansion.

Lana drove toward Lexs with lightness in her heart, a day of shopping with her aunt Nell had gone amazingly well and she felt that nothing could break her spirits. She hummed along with the song on the radio until out of no where a giant white wolf jumped in front of her car, gasping she slammed on the brakes and flew forward. She looked up, swearing she should have hit the beast to find that it was completely gone, could she have been hallucinating? She began to straighten herself out when her window shattered and a giant clawed paw grabbed at her throat, screaming she tried desperately to get away, but that wasn't an option.

Clark stopped suddenly when he heard a scream pierce through the night, a scream he had come to recognize, Lana. He put the super speed back on and raced toward where it had come from, he neared the road and saw her car near the ditch with a large wolf like creature trying to reach in and grab her. He quickly debated what to do, but found that his body was deciding for him as he swiftly shifted from man to werewolf. Roaring he zoomed toward the beast and knocked into it full blast and sent it sailing, Lana screamed again and grasped to start her car. He reached to tell her it was just him, but then decided it would be a much better idea to just let her go considering she had no way of knowing it as him, with that she hit accelerator and left him in the dust. Clark returned his attention to the other beast and found that it had already recovered from its hit. A few hundred feet away it stood and glared at him, Clark scented the air and his wolf eyes went wide in shock, it couldn't be. The scent his mind had stored in its wolf like way registered this being as only one man, Lex, although now the scent was mixed with that of a wolf. Growling, Clark leaped at Lex with a super jump and covered the few hundred feet in an instant and then quickly regretted it. Small bits of kryptonite glowed through the soil and Clark felt his energy being drained, Lex sensed his weakness and lunged at his throat. Clark felt the teeth sink into his mane and penetrate the skin beneath it, he roared in pain and Lex began trying to tear at his throat. Clark struck at Lexs face with his claws tearing at whatever he could grasp, but the his strength was slipping fast. Blood poured from his neck and then he heard a sickening crunch as Lex penetrated his windpipe, and the world went black.


	10. Chapter 10

Chloe drove toward the Luthor mansion glancing at her clock, it was 7:12 and she knew Clark would be slightly ruffled at her lateness. She pushed the accelerator a little harder and kept her eyes on the road, and then noticed something large in the ditch on her left. Slowing she glanced at it and saw it was a big furry body and tail, she couldn't see it very well, sighing at her own stupidness for investigating such a thing she pulled over and shut off her car. She got out and cautiously walked toward it, it fur glistened in the bright moonlight and she heard it rasping for breath. As she neared she quickly recognized it as her best friend in his wolf form, she ran beside him and was shocked at what she saw. His throat was a bloody mess and large cuts covered his body, he was barely breathing.

"Clark! Clark! Can you hear me? Clark?" she kneeled beside him and glanced around and found the source of the whole problem, kryptonite. A few pieces of it glowed as it poked through the soil, she quickly grabbed it and threw it as far as possible. She looked at Clark, expecting him to bounce right back, but he wasn't. Tears brimmed her eyes and she kneeled by him again, grabbing his giant paw she desperately called his name.

"Clark! We need you here, I need you here!" she began crying and rested her head on his giant chest. His fur was soft and still smelled of him, Chloes world was slipping away as her friend lay on the ground dieing. As she buried her face in his fur though she lacked to notice that the wounds were slowly beginning to close, the fur growing back in and Clark beginning to regain consciousness. She heard a soft whimper and then heard a tail thumping the ground, she quickly lifted her head and saw Clark had lifted his and was smiling at her with a big wolf grin.

"Oh my god! Clark don't scare me like that!" she wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face lovingly in his mane, like a girl hugging her dog that had returned home after being gone so long. He whined softly and put his large paw on her back in a reassuring way, Chloe released him and stood.

"Clark, who did this to you?"

He stood on all fours and pointed his nose in the direction of the Luthor mansion, but she just returned with a look of confusion. Sighing he decided to try speaking, it was worth a try…

"Rrreeexxx" it was clearly a growl attempting to say something and Chloes eyes went wide in shock.

"Um, Rex? Who?"

Growling he pointed again in the Luthor mansion direction and then she caught on.

"Lex! But how?"

He looked down at himself and she gasped in shock. He nodded and took off at super speed, hot on the scent of Lex. Chloe quickly got in the car and took off toward the mansion.

Lex sniffed the air but the scent of blood on his muzzle was so strong he could barely get past it. Growling he headed toward the mansion, his mind registering its familiarity but not really caring. He looked through the night and saw the girl he had gone after was getting out of her car, he could hear her fearful heartbeat and panicked breathing, he grinned in pleasure at it. He ran toward her but then got slammed into by what felt like a brick wall, only brick walls didn't send him flying hundreds off feet. He landed with a loud thud on the mansions front lawn, leaving a sizable dent in its perfect landscaping. Growling he began to rise but the other wolf was next to him waiting, it grabbed him by the throat and looked him in the eyes. Lex struggled, he had killed this wolf! He was sure! Yet here he was, and why was it his human mind recognized his scent, knew him? The other wolf let out a furious roar that sent a chill up Lexs spine, and silenced him for a moment. Then he felt himself go flying through the air as the wolf threw him full force toward the mansion and sent him into the office window.

Clark boiled with anger, the wolf side of him wanted to kill this other male who challenged his dominance but Clark knew he couldn't kill Lex, just severely hurt him. He had sent Lex flying through the window and Clark followed in with a super jump, he landed hard on the floor and left a crater sized dent in the wooden floor. Lex began to rise again, snarling in clear fury when Clark saw Lana walk through the door behind him. She stepped back in shock and Chloe appeared behind her, grabbing her arm she tried to pull her out. Lex quickly lunged at them and Clark put on the super speed, time stopped to him and he ran toward them, he passed the white wolf that was covered in blood. Then he stopped as he positioned himself in between Lex, Lana and Chloe. Time sped up again and Lex hit him full force, he remained standing though pushed right back so hard it just sent Lex sailing toward the other side of the room. Clark looked behind him and saw Chloe and Lana staring in shock, he shrugged at Chloe and she only nodded slightly. Clark had to knock Lex out, but it was turning out to be harder then thought. Lex rose, obviously in a little more pain then before, but growled angrily all the same. Clark stepped toward him standing on two, growling in a terrifying manner that signaled he wanted a battle. Lex rose on two as well, they had a deep stare down that had memories flashing in Clarks mind. It chilled him that even though Lex was in wolf form, he stilled bared a resemblance to his human form, his features were sharp, his posture the same. Lex lunged first and then Clark did, they slammed into one another in midair, Clarks sheer weight and strength sending them both into the wall that was behind Lex. Lex grabbed at him with his claws, digging them deep into Clarks face and chest. Clark roared in anger then quickly grabbed Lex by the scruff with his powerful jaws, and then swung him like a giant puppy threw the air into the other wall. Breathing hard he growled and waited for Lex to rise again, but he didn't. Clark perked his ears in Lexs direction and heard he was still breathing, sighing in relief he glanced toward Lana and Chloe. _Why are they still standing there?_ He thought a bit annoyed, they could have been killed! He fell to all fours, he was exhausted from the whole ordeal and felt like just curling up and sleeping. He stepped toward Lana and Chloe, Lanas scent slammed into him that almost sent him flying. It was like lilacs and vanilla, and every moment he had ever spent with her flashed through his mind. Lana stepped back in fear but Chloe stopped her.

"Its ok, that's the good one."

"How can you say its good after everything that just happened Chloe?"

"Look in its eyes."

Lana gave Chloe a confused look but she just returned it with a warm smile. Lana cautiously looked toward Clark, who had come within five feet of her and stood looking at her with desperate eyes. All the problems that had severed their relationship cleared for the time as Lana stared deeply into Clarks eyes, searching for the person she knew was buried under the wolfs mask. She gasped in shock and here eyes went wide, she recognized those eyes and that expression, them man she had loved and would always loved, the beast that stood before her was Clark. She stepped towards him, reaching toward him with her hand, but unsure if she should touch him.

"Clark…But how did this?" she whispered it faintly and went to bring her hand back, but he stepped closer and put his muzzle under it. She looked at him and smiled lightly, she ran her hand over his face lovingly, for an instant the love that they had always felt for one another was rekindled. Lana realized this and her hand fell to her side, Clark looked away in awkwardness and Chloe stepped up clearly feeling the sudden mood change.

"Lana, I suggest you go call for security so they can get the scientists with the cure up here to take care of both these guys."

"Yeah, but can I first hear the whole story as to why Clark is a… werewolf?"

"After the whole ordeal, but we really don't want Lex over there waking up until he is human, you saw what happened."

"Lex?!" Lana gasped and went to step towards him but Clark quickly blocked her and let out a groan.

"Don't suggest visiting him, he doesn't have control like Clark here."

"How can Clark have control but not Lex?"

"Not really sure, and don't really want to find out through experimentation."

"I'll go make some calls."

With that Lana left the ruined room and left Clark and Chloe standing in the middle of the mess.

"I refuse to pay for damages, I mean we were just defending, am I right?"

Clark nodded and observed the damage, he wagged his tail in pride.

"I suggest you stand guard over Cujo until the scientists get here with the cure, then you can get yours."

To Chloes shock he shook his head no, he looked out the window and she realized what he was saying, he wanted one last run. In an odd way becoming a werewolf allowed Clark to be who he truly was, it was a masterful disguise that only his close friends could see through. But as a wolf he could be free, he could let all his worries go and just be at peace. Chloe nodded and spoke in a understanding tone,

"I'll get the cure for you then and we can take care of it in the morning."

Clark nodded then perked his ears forward as he heard people coming toward the office, three scientists and four security guards rounded the corner with Lana leading them. They quickly raised there weapons at Clark but Chloe stepped in front of him, he whined softly in fear of her getting shot at.

"Look, this wolf just saved you bosses butt from killing a whole lot of people so I suggest you put those guns down pronto."

They looked to Lana and she nodded in agreement, slowly they put down there weapons and the scientists headed toward Lex with shots in hand. Clark watched as they injected an amazingly long needled into his chest and heart, emptied its contents and then pulled it back out. All of them watched in awe as his fur shed, his muscles shrunk away, the bones and muscles cracked and popped until he was a human yet again. They covered him in a blanket and brought in a cart to move him to a more comfortable area. Clark stood watching until he knew that everybody was safe and sound once again, he looked to Chloe who was talking to one of the scientists. She nodded as she grabbed the shot and thanked the man politely. She came back to Clark and looked up him with a smile.

"Come morning I'll inject this nifty stuff into you heart and it will rid you of you wolfhood."

He nodded and then turned toward the window, looking back he caught Lana glance and she stared at him with a look he had never seen, sadness and joy mixed together in such a way she didn't know whether to cry or yell in happiness. A whisper so faint left her lips that only Clark could hear it.

"Thank you."

He bowed his wolf head in reply, held the stare and then leaped out the window into the cool night.

Clark raced through the night, loving every moment of the pure freedom that this form was able to give him. He came to the highest point in Smallville, which wasn't very high at all but he didn't care, he stood there looking over the corn fields and woods, knowing it was all his tonight. He thought about staying this way, but he knew that it wasn't in his destiny to be a werewolf, that was for somebody else. Raising his muzzle to the sky he let all his emotions go in a beautiful song that filled the night, the howl soared through the air and chilled everyone that heard it, in it they felt power, joy, and loneliness. With that he raced off again, being one with the natural world one last time.


	11. Conclusion

Lex awoke with the morning light spilling on his face, he had never been so sore in his life. His mind raced as he tried to recall what happened but only bits and pieces flashed in his mind. He heard the clicking of heels and looked up to see Lana step in the room, a concerned expression clearly on her face.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like a brick wall fell on me, what happened?"

She glanced away and he sat up in his bed, flinching as pain seared his body.

"Lana, I need to know what happened."

She nodded and raised her head to meet his eyes.

"Last night Lex you were bit by Jack Parsons, the zookeeper who you had taken to the underground lab after finding out he was infected with a werewolf like virus. Since the bite was werewolf to human the scientists believe it was more highly concentrated and changed you within minutes. You…"

She paused and looked away, Lex felt his heart drop as he realized he had done something horrible.

"Lana…"

"You weren't yourself Lex, two of the scientists were found dead this morning, it appears a animal killed them. Jack Parsons was torn into but due the virus is still alive, they will be transferring him today."

She sat down on the bed next to Lex and held his hand.

"You cam here last night, you were a pure white wolf, you didn't know what you were doing but you went after us. Another wolf came in and knocked you out the scientists could cure you."

Lex was shocked at the whole ordeal, unable to digest all the information he had just been given.

"The other wolf, did you cure him as well? Who was it?"

Lana looked away again and then looked at him smiling.

"I don't know, but be thankful he saved you."

Lex looked her in the eyes with deep sorrow and hugged her tightly.

"I am so sorry Lana, you know I would never want to harm you. I can't even…"

"Shh, don't worry about it, I know it wasn't you controlling your body."

Lana closed her eyes in relief that he had not pressed on who the other wolf was, and Lex stared blankly at the wall, wondering just how much of him really had been controlling the beast.

Clark came down the stairs to find Chloe at the counter waiting for him, she looked up at him and grinned.

"Seems another case has been closed, Lex cured, Jack Parsons reported killed by another animal and you about to go back to being just krpytonian Clark."

He smiled back and nodded.

"I have to admit, I came to enjoy being a wolf. I just have never felt so free from the world, when I was in that form it was as if all my worries disappeared and I could do anything."

He looked down, disappointed in himself for enjoying it, Chloe grabbed his hand and he looked her in the eyes.

"Clark, you should never feel guilty about being happy, you not worrying is a once in a lifetime opportunity that you should have enjoyed. And even though this will return you back to normal, doesn't mean you can't do anything. Clark, your life is going to take you so far that anything will be to little of a word someday."

She smiled warmly and he returned it with a hug, he knew in his heart she was right and almost always would be. For an instant in his mind he saw the wolf he had come to know, it nodded at him approvingly, knowing that it was time to leave.

He stepped back and sat on the chair and Chloe pulled out the injection. She brought it to his heart and he felt himself weaken because of the kryptonite it was infused with.

"Do it."

With that she plunged it into his chest and he yelled in pain, she pressed down and the cure raced into his bloodstream, then she slowly pulled it out leaving Clark weak and in agony.

The image of the wolf appeared in his mind again, it raised its head and he heard the howl, his howl, consume his mind and then it slowly faded as he sweat the virus out.

He raised his head to Chloe and nodded.

"Thank you."

He closed his eyes and thought of all the wolf had done for him, and how he could never repay it. And he whispered to himself, hoping that somehow it had not been just a virus but a wolf had truly been with him and could hear his praise.

"Thank you."

Jack Parsons roared in fury as he stood in a cage surrounded by other prisoners, they had brought him to this hell hole and had begun studying him. He scented Lex approaching, saddened by the fact that the wolf was gone from him. The bald man rounded the corner with security guards at his side.

"Well, well, well Mr.Parsons, I see you are enjoying your new home."

"Screw you."

"No reason for such bad manners, I've just come to make sure you get… muzzled properly."

Jack raised his head with a look off worry in his eyes, he felt a pinch and realized he had been injected with a relaxing drug. He slumped over and three scientists grabbed him and dragged him to a dentists chair.

"Wha.. what are you… going to do to me?" he gasped as they roughly strapped him down and then pried open his mouth so he couldn't speak.

"You see Mr. Parsons, as long as your salvia doesn't enter the blood stream, I don't have to worry. But your teeth are what penetrate the skin, and they worry me. When something worries me, and the problem can be…removed, I always follow through."

Lex looked down at him and then turned to the scientists.

"Don't use any Novocain; I want to see what kind of reaction pain brings to a werewolf."

Jack realized what they were about to do as the scientists pulled out dental instrument and leaned toward him and began working.

The screams echoed through 33.1 as Lex strolled down the halls, prisoners pounding at their cells, security protecting him and his power consuming the entire place. He paused and looked back once, seeing that his orders were promptly being followed and carried out, he just smiled.

THE END


End file.
